Silent Moments
by Dawn Bently
Summary: Roy and Cammy have spent a lifetime together laughing, playing, crying, and enjoying those few moments of silence. As maturity comes, the silence becomes much more unnerving than Roy remembered it to be in the past...


He knew he should say something. Anything. And yet, no matter how hard the young man tried, no words would fall from his lips. Instead his sky blue eyes just stared at the pinkish hair of the beautiful young woman beside him. To him, the silence was agonizing, and yet as he stared at Cammy, she did not seem to notice the never ending silence between them. He knew, however, that there had been countless moments of silence between himself and Cammy in the past, but in his heart, he desperately hoped this moment was not like all the others; not exactly.

"They're beautiful." Cammy's voice gave Roy some relief, but not much. Her deep ocean colored eyes were still gazing upon the pink cherry blossoms, and she had not yet noticed Roy's excessive staring.

"Yes." Roy replied, though he silently admitted to himself that since he and Cammy reached the cherry tree as their tradition was during the Flower Festival, he had not once looked at the beautiful flowers the festival was honoring. "It is beautiful."

When Cammy finally turned to him, she was not surprised or taken back by the intense stare in his sky blue eyes. She only smiled softly at him as she moved to a spot of shade where she remembered a bench used to be before the school was built. As she sat on the ground, Roy took a tentative step towards her, and then another when her smile widened. Eventually, he managed to lower himself to the grass and sit beside her, though the distance between them was the same safe friendship distance it had always been.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" Cammy's voice was not the childish, little girl voice it used to be, but she was not a little girl anymore, nor was Roy a little boy. They were young adults, and it was painfully clear to both.

"Bits and pieces, yeah." Roy nodded, still gazing upon Cammy.

"Do you remember the time Kyle pulled us out of the tree?" Cammy laughed as she peered up at the cheery blossom tree, her eyes on branch where she and Roy used to sit years ago. Back then, it was a thick branch, sturdy enough to support both children, and though the branch had not gotten smaller over the years, Cammy and Roy had certainly gotten bigger. She was unsure if it could hold even one of them anymore.

"Which time?" Roy replied and they both laughed but it died away when Cammy turned back to Roy. This time, however, his intense gaze made her nervous. Quicker than she liked, she averted her eyes to the ground and her fiddling hands, unsure of whether Roy was still watching her or not.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Cammy's voice was soft, and almost inaudible, but Roy knew what she had said. She asked the same question nearly every day, and everyday Roy searching for something to say. Time and time again, it seemed he did not say the right thing. She did not like to hear that he got trapped in a Dungeon and couldn't find his way out. She did not like that he regained his memory of his previous life and returned to the family waiting for him. She did not like that he grew tired of Alvarna and went searching for a new place to live. She did not like that he went in search of something for his family but something hindered him from returning.

"I don't know." Roy had run out of things to tell her. Run out of comforting situations, and run out of realistic situations. Cammy turned to Roy, her dark sapphire eyes misted with tears as she looked up at Roy. Before he could say anything in hopes of drying her tears, she put her arms around his neck, causing their bodies to press together. For a moment, he was unsure of what to do, but he soon wrapped his arms around her body and shifted his head, allowing her to burry her face in his neck.

She had hit him, and she had avoided him. She had stopped talking to him. She had taken his things, but she had never hugged him after she asked that question. Perhaps he had finally found the right thing to say.

Others had gathered to look at the cherry blossoms, but neither noticed. Cammy's face was in Roy's neck, her eyes tightly shut in a vain attempt to hold back her tears. Roy was too focused on Cammy in his arms to even notice the world around him. The school might've exploded from another one of Leonel's mishaps but Roy would've gone on holding Cammy as she tried not to cry. He did not understand why she held it back. He has seen her cry in the past and even comforted her in such situations, but lately she had changed.

Of course, he noticed the changes. Her hair was no longer pulled back into childish pig tails, but instead she left her pinkish hair fall down. Her body grew into curves and her voice changed as well, but beyond all of her physical changes, he did not understand why she did not want to cry in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Roy's voice was no louder than a whisper as he reached up to stroke her hair. He was starting to doubt if he had said the right thing or not.

"Yeah," Cammy's voice was muffled but she soon pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes were not red but they were slightly pink. "Do you want to go somewhere else? With less people?"

"Yeah," Roy nodded softly before he got to his feet and offered his hand to Cammy. She took his hand as she rose to her feet, but she did not let go and they walked into town, hand in hand, neither even vaguely aware of those in Cherry Blossom Square who had just witnessed the exchange. At the end of the dock near The Mayor's home, they found a quiet place with nobody around. Roy sat first, his legs crossed at the end of the dock, but Cammy slipped her shoes off and when she sat beside him, she let her feet dangle in the water.

"You really miss him." Roy said softly and Cammy faced him.

"Yeah." Cammy nodded. "He was always around. When we were kids, he would play with us instead of working and then he built the school and…"

"Things changed?"

"Yeah," Cammy nodded softly and Roy did as well in agreement. "But I mean, they should've changed. He was married by then and he had a baby, but he still set strawberries aside for me in the spring."

"I miss him too, Cam." Roy replied and Cammy smiled at him. Only then did he realize that they were seated much closer than they had been moments before. "Did you know he helped me replace everything I ever broke before my mom found out?"

Cammy only laughed as she peered out at the horizon and the ships in the water. "I remember you breaking a lot of things."

"Yeah, well, I used to be clumsy."

"Used to?" Cammy turned to Roy, one eye brow raised as she watched him. He only laughed and smiled as he peered back at her. The laughter soon died and they were left in silence as they stared at one another, their faces much closer than they had ever been before.

"I think Leanne secretly likes you." Cammy said, but Roy could think of nothing to say. "She talks about you a lot."

"I don't like her." Roy answered and Cammy rose her eyebrow again.

"Then who do you like?"

This time Roy was the one who looked away. He forced his eyes to stare at a fish swimming in the water just a few feet from Cammy's feet, but his eyes were quickly distracted by the smooth creamy skin of her legs. Soon his eyes hand traveled to the beautiful black dress she wore only on Festival days, but he could not help but wish she wore it more often.

"Roy?" Cammy called out, getting his attention once more. "Who do you like then?" She repeated.

"You."

The word had slipped passed his lips much quicker than he had expected, before he could stop it, and he had meant to take it back and explain the outburst, but no other words fell from his lips. When she smiled, however, he was grateful he had not said anything more.

"Do you really mean that?" Cammy's voice was soft and hard to heard once more, but Roy had inched closer to her, until their legs touched.

"Yes." Roy nodded softly as he swallowed and gathered enough courage to reach up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. As he pulled back, his rough finger tips brushed against the soft skin of her cheek. He didn't pull back completely before Cammy's hand reached up and found his. Their joined hands rested on their legs between them, as they stared at one another through the silence.

"I like you too." Cammy finally whispered and Roy's face instantly brightened with a wide smile. "I think I always have." Roy only nodded softly as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. "Why did you take you so long to do something?" Cammy whispered, her eyes half closed, and her lips barely parted as she took in the feel of Roy being so close to her for first time.

"I was nervous. You make me nervous." Roy answered and Cammy's body shook softly from silent laughter.

"How nervous?"

"Very nervous."

"Too nervous to do anything more?" Cammy asked, and opened her eyes to find Roy already looking at her. The silence fell once more, but it wasn't the comfortable silence the last one had been. This time Roy could only stare into Cammy's eyes as he tried his best to simply press their lips together, even for just a moment. It was not that he did not want to, it was the turning inside him.

Finally, Cammy leaned forward slightly, and their lips met for the first time. For a moment, their lips were just still against one another but soon Roy started to move and Cammy followed his movements. It was not surprising to Roy that Cammy would initiate what was between them, but part of him had wanted to be the one to kiss her. It was understandable, however, for Cammy to be so forward, but only after he had admitted his feelings for her. Once it was in the open, Cammy would take what she wanted, but she certainly would not have done so if he had not expressed his feelings.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes, both unsure of what to say, but finally, Roy was content in the silence between them. No, this silent moment was not like all the silent moments before them, it was better.


End file.
